


Snippets

by Alex_Wolfe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but really just fluff, some abo, some heated moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: I was working on a fic for a friend and I wrote these to get over writer's block. Unedited and honestly just so random lol





	1. The Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/gifts).



"Babe have you seen my leather jacket??" Lexa's voice traveled from the bedroom.

Clarke paused, her face buried in leather, blue eyes peeking over black leather as she glances in that direction. She lifts her face from the heavenly smell and clears her throat. "Ummmmm no?" She quickly buried her face into the jacket again and took a deep breath, biting back a moan. She could hear Lexa muttering to herself and shuffling around in the bedroom again. She didn't move until she heard footsteps getting closer. Quickly, she stood, folding the jacket and placing it on the couch. Just as lexa was entering the living room, Clarke sat down in it with a flop.

"I just don't know where I left it! I could have sworn I hung it back up after the party last night... I didn't leave it there did I? I love that jacket," Lexa frowned slightly and walked over to Clarke, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Can you text O and see if it's there?" 

"Sure, just pass me my phone? It's in the kitchen," Clarke shifted slightly, spreading her skirt further to make sure she's covering more area.

"Ok- wait it's right there!" Lexa had started towards the kitchen and glanced back only to see it was on the other end of the couch. She continued towards the open kitchen, turning to face Clarke as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Oh so it is...." Clarke internally cursed as she had been planning on hiding the jacket better as Lexa searched for the phone. 

Lexa lifted an eyebrow as Clarke just sat there, glancing from the phone to Lexa to the ceiling. "So... are you going to text O...?"

Clarke lifted a hand to twirl her hair and hummed noncommittally. Lexa's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She set her glass down and then slowly stalked towards her prey. "Clarke? Is there something you want to tell me...?"

"...no?" Clarke shifted nervously in her spot. She could feel the leather sticking to her thighs.

"Are you sure? Is there a reason you don't want to text O? Don't want to get up?" Lexa placed an arm on either side of Clarke trapping her in, one on the arm rest behind her and the other on the back of the couch. "Maybe a reason why I can't find my jacket?"

Clarke ducked her head and shifted in her seat again only for the distinct sound of flesh leaving leather in a loud shlick. Clarke froze. Lexa smiled, the corners of her mouth slowly spread as she exposed her teeth in a a very predatory smile. She reaches down and slowly lifts Clarke's skirt, exposing thigh and finally leather. Humming thoughtfully, she purposely brushes the back of her knuckles along the inside of Clarke's thighs then grabs her jacket and starts tugging.

Clarke has to bite back a moan, not quite stifling her whimper. She's already worked herself up from sniffing the jacket and now her girlfriend seemed to be enacting retribution. "Um well you see... I can explain?" She offers up a sheepish smile and then wiggles a bit as Lexa tugs. "Hold on I'll get it." She lifts herself up, and helps Lexa tug it out. 

"You can explain hm? Ok I'm listening," Lexa leans down to nuzzle along Clarke's neck as she tosses the jacket to the other side of the couch and straddles her girlfriend's lap. "And how exactly are you going to explain stealing my favorite jacket? And then lying? Actually now that I think about it, lying warrants punishment doesn't it?" Her hands slipped under Clarke's shirt.

Clarke tilts her head slightly then leans forward and nuzzles Lexa back, inhaling one of her favorite scents directly from the source. Her arms loop around Lexa's neck and she whines when Lexa mentions punishment, breath hitching as she feels fingers at her waist. "Lex..." Suddenly she squeals and starts flailing as Lexa begins to tickle her. "Lexa no I'm sorry wait stooooop!!!"

Lexa laughs as she watches her girlfriend wiggle under her, fingers dancing along her ribs and tummy. "Say you're sorry for stealing me jacket!"

"I'msorryistoleyourjacketplease!!" Clarke groaned when Lexa finally stopped, slightly panting then shooting her girlfriend a glare. "That was evil!"

Lexa smiled and leaned down steal a kiss from Clarke, humming in amusement. "So was keeping my jacket from me, so let's call us even?"

Clarke smiled and nodded, dragging her down for another kiss, the jacket quickly forgotten as the two settled down forgetting they were supposed to meet up with their friends for dinner.


	2. Gym Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Shape of You by Ed Sheeran while trying to write and well this happened... I'm kinda sorry not really?

Clarke wiped up the sweat on her face as she sat down on a bench taking a small break. Around her she could hear the sounds of your typical gym; grunts, soft pants, the treadmills going, weights clinking, the usual. She rests her face in her towel and takes a few more breaths before standing up and walking over to the mats to stretch. On her way over, Ed Sheeran's latest song pops on over the gym sound system and she can't help a little smile. She loves this song!

She starts her cool down stretches, keeping pace with the song as she mouths the lyrics, her head bobbing a bit. She quickly gets lost in the song at the refrain and starts to just dance, her hips swaying as she sings quietly. Opening her eyes, she catches a pair of green ones staring at her and she freezes slightly, her already flushed face thankfully hiding her blush. She's about to stop except the green eyes wink and the beauty they belong to starts swaying on her bike in time with the music. Clarke grins and twirls, resuming her dance and starts to mouth the words for the stunning cyclist, quickly getting back into the groove. Making a come hither motion, she closes her eyes and let's herself sway and spin, her singing getting a bit louder. As the song nears its second verse, she opens her eyes only to find the woman is standing in front of her, smirking and lifting an eyebrow. As the words "I'm in love with you body" end, Clarke rakes her eyes over the other's form and she swallows hard. Someone get her a Sprite, the thirst was strong.

As she starts to falter, the beautiful specimen in front of her starts to sing and dance the second verse, obviously flirting with the blonde. Clarke stares a little longer, only snapping out of it when the brunette reaches over to snap her jaw closed. "And I'm singing like girl you know I want your love, your love was handmade for somebody like me," Clarke smiled and took up the next line, stepping closer into Lexa's space as they started to dance together, never breaking eye contact.

Lexa's hands rested on Clarke's waist pulling her closer, her lips grazing her girlfriend's neck as Clarke groans and tilts her head back, the blonde's arms going around Lexa's neck and tangling in her damp hair. They break apart after the refrain, staring each other up and down then with a wink the two start to stretch in time with the music. They start a graceful dance incorporating their stretches, lightly touching and brushing against each other, until Lexa has Clarke on her back and is stretching her leg. Next thing they know a towel is being thrown over them and they can hear Raven's voice telling them to get a room. The two laugh and share a kiss before heading to the showers, Clarke flipping Raven the bird while Lexa tugs her along.


	3. Chocolate and Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa brings Clarke a treat and the omega doesn't show the proper gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with the splash of Alpha/Omega so if you'd rather avoid, run awaaaay! Anyways this fic was inspired by a friend and a slice of their life.

"Clarke, look what I got you," Lexa held up a bar of Clarke's favorite chocolate she'd picked up from her trip in Vancouver. It was from a local shop there, and the only place that sold it. It was also really damn popular.

"Gimme," Clarke immediately stuck her hand out for the candy.

"Really? Gimme? Is that all you're going to say to your wonderful alpha who waited in line for an hour to get you your favorite chocolate? I might just keep it for myself now," Lexa made as if to put the chocolate back in her bag and Clarke immediately launched herself at her mate. 

"Noooo Lex, I'm sorry!! How was your trip to Vancouver, did you get the client to sign on? I missed you so much!! Have I told you that you look dapper in a vest?" Lexa chuckled as Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, but she could feel the blonde's hands moving towards the bag. 

"Ah ah ah, you're not getting the chocolate that easily anymore, I think you need to earn it now," Lexa moved the bag out of the now pouting woman's clutches. She sets it down next to her briefcase then slowly backs Clarke towards the wall, one hand dropping to her hip and the other cupping the blonde's jaw gently, thumb lightly stroking over her cheek. She really had missed her beautiful other half.

Clarke nuzzles into the hand, smiling up at her brunette. She had missed Lexa, very much actually, but.... "gimme please?"

"Now Clarke," the blonde shivers as Lexa clicks her name in her special way, "I know you can do better than that. I've heard you plead and beg so much prettier for smaller things than your favorite chocolate." Lexa leans down to lightly brush her lips over Clarke's, not quite kissing but still causing tingles to travel over their lips when they touched. 

Clarke whined and leaned forward to capture Lexa's lips, biting down lightly on the bottom one. "Lex please give me the chocolate? I promise I'll do that thing you like with my tongue," she smirks at Lexa's groan, her mate quickly smothering it in a deeper kiss. Clarke let out her own moan when Lexa's hands grabbed her ass and picked her up, the blonde's legs immediately wrapping around her alpha's waist, grinding down over the bulge she can feel forming in her alpha's pants. "Lexa... forget the chocolate, I want to eat you, now."

"As you wish, princess," Lexa smirks and carries her omega to their bedroom for wild sex. Maybe if Clarke is a good girl she'll get the chocolate tonight.


End file.
